popculturewitchesandwizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prue Halliwell
'Prue Halliwell '''is a fictional character from the WB television series ''Charmed. She was created by Constace M. Burge and portrayed by Shannen Doherty from 1998 to 2001, when Doherty left the show. Doherty won a Saturn Award for her portrayal of Prue and in 2008, AOL named her the 10th greatest witch in television history. Prue is presented as the elder sister of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and together the three sisters constitute the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches the world has ever known. As the strongest of the three, Prue possessed the ability of telekinesis and later astral projection. In the third season, Prue is killed by a demon Shax. She was replaced by her long-lost half-sister sister, Paige Matthews. Appearances Television Seasons 1-7 (1998-2005) Prue is introduced as the elder sister of Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. In the first episode, Phoebe returns from New York City to live with Piper and Prue in their childhood home. On the night of Phoebe's arrival, the sisters discover a book of witchcraft in their attic and awaken their destiny as the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches the world has ever known. While reluctant at first to believe she is a witch, she accepts the fact when she begins manifesting telekinetic powers. Throughout the first season, Prue struggles with having a relationship with detective Andy Threadeau and working at Buckland's Auction House while trying to keep her identity as a witch a secret. In season one finale, Andy is killed by a demon. As the second season opens, Prue develops a phobia of demons as a result of Andy's death and in the season two premiere, inadvertantly allows a demon to steal the Book of Shadows who uses it to resurrect all of the past demons the sisters have vanquished. Also in this season, she manifests the power of astral projection, allowing her to "be in two places at once". She quits her job at Buckland's Auction House and becomes a photographer, something that she always wanted to be. In the third season, Prue prepares herself to take on the Triad, a group of demons and becomes a "superwitch". Prue and her sisters eventually learn that the demon Belthazor and the Triad are working for the Source of All Evil, the leader of the Underworld. As the season progresses, Prue learns that Cole Turner, Phoebe's boyfriend, is actually Belthazor and becomes resentful toward him, but after being tricked into marrying a demon in a dark marriage ceremony, becomes more understanding of why Phoebe is attracted to Cole. In the season three finale, Piper and Prue accidentally expose magic to the world while trying to take on the demon Shax and in the process, Piper is killed by a crazed woman who wants to be a part of the sisters' coven. Phoebe and Cole enlist Tempus, a time-controlling demon, to reverse time so Piper can be saved. After time is reversed, Prue ends up being killed by Shax. In the season four premiere, Piper and Phoebe mourn over the loss of Prue and meet their half-sister Paige Matthews, who was a result of the relationship between their mother and her whitelighter, Sam. Prue is never seen again after the season three finale. In the seventh season, it's revealed that Prue taught Leo how to astral project, which the sisters in turn use to defeat the demon Zankou. As the season seven finale closes, Piper says "thank you, Prue" and the door closes behind her, indicating that Prue telekinetically closed it from the afterlife. Literature (2010-) Prue has been featured in a number of the Charmed books. In the ''Charmed ''comic series, it's revealed that Prue has reincarnated as a witch named Patience due to the fact that her destiny had not been completed when she died. Powers and abilities Basic powers As a magical witch, Prue possesses the basic powers to cast spells, brew potions and scry. Prue was said to be the best at scrying, an act of using a crystal to locate magical beings anywhere in the world. Telekinesis Prue's primary power was telekinesis, allowing her to move objects with her mind. In the first episode, Prue discovers this power by telekinetically sliding creamer toward her and transporting it into her coffee. It's revealed in this episode that she triggers her power when she's angry. Initially, Prue channels her telekinesis through her eyes, moving objects by squinting at them, but later learns to channel it through her hands. In the season two episode "Morality Bites", the sisters travel 10 years ahead in time and Prue discovers that her powers have advanced, allowing her to cause objects to explode, similar to Piper's future power. Astral projection In season two, Prue develops the power of astral projection, allowing her to "be in two places at once". While astral projecting, Prue's physical body slumps over and her astral body materializes somewhere else. Unlike traditional astral projection, Prue is able to interact with the physical world. She learns that she cannot use her telekinesis while in "astral mode". Death count Category:Witches